


Equal

by Hotgitay



Category: Fosse/Verdon (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Bob contemplated on Gwen’s role in his life





	Equal

Without Gwen there was no Bob Fosse

Bob knew that he’d be blind not to admit how much of an impact his wife made in his life 

The two never really had the most perfect relationship with one another but their differences never got in the way of what made them so similar to each other 

 

Gwen shared his drive and perfectionism she may not have been as much of a perfectionist as he was

Bob would slave away until everything was up to his own personal standards every show he ever did every single dance step had to be perfect 

 

Gwen loved Bob all and all through and through 

She never stopped loving him no matter how bad they were when they were together 

 

Gwen and Bob are magical that's what they were two creative minds whom shared the some heart when it came to the performing arts

Gwen was always the mans equal in every single sense of the word she completed him

He wouldn’t be where he was today without that woman and he was grateful for her very very grateful indeed


End file.
